Welcome To Hell
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Van Kleiss thinks he's dreaming. Two virtual cookies to the first person who can guess what song inspired this.


The sound of resonating screams jolted him awake. Van Kleiss looked up at a dark ceiling- he should be hurting all over but he was completely numb.

"Alright, Pretty boy. You've been out long enough. Come on. Get up." His dark coffee eyes moved to the owner of a voice. A young lady, golden blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, plump juicy red lips and the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. He sat up and grinned at her.

"My my. Look at you."He said pushing his two toned hair from his face. She grinned at him innocently and crinkled her nose.

"Flattery gets you nowhere here. C'mon. You're going to be late for your briefing." She said with a giggle. Van Kleiss pushed himself to stand and looked around the dark hall. There was only one door at the end of the hall and the adorable blonde- who happened to be wearing a very short school girl's uniform. He followed her- simply wondering where he was but more importantly how he would be able to get into that tiny skirt. He looked around the small room and cocked an eyebrow. It looked like a diminutive doctor's office waiting room. The walls were black with gold trimming. His nose curled as he took a seat on one of the red leather chairs. It wasn't a color scheme he would have chosen himself. He leaned back in the chair and looked at the other people in the room.

It was a man with an extremely pale face, large golden eyes and straight oily black hair. He was flipping through an old magazine, every so often licking his thumb with an extremely impressively long tongue. Van Kleiss arched his brow and shook his head. He looked down at his mechanical hand and worked it a few times. He sat back and looked over at the man….or rather creature ….in the corner. It resembled something like a squid except it looked to be about seven foot tall. He looked over to the red tinted glass door. He supposed he couldn't be to far from home- with evos like these two around. Where was he anyway? The last thing he remembered was the explosion.

"Kleiss." He looked up as the blonde called his name. "You're up big daddy." She said cocking her head to the side. He stood up and walked through the door. The girl was gone. He frowned as he walked into a large lush office.

"Come on in, son. Have a seat." A voice softer than velvet floated on the air and curled around him. He suddenly realized that it was incredibly hot in the room. The voice came again in the form of laughter- it was filled with lust and temptation. Van Kleiss sunk down in the large plush chair and looked around the office. His eyes narrowed as screams filled the air. He looked to his feet as metal clamps locked his feet to the floor. "Don't mind the screams or the heat." He blinked as a pair of feet filled his vision. Dangerously high strappy stilettos made his eyebrow arch. He followed the legs up to the hem of a skirt, unfortunately the fabric stopped just before it was considered a shirt. Past the red leather mini dress was a face that made his heart clench and shrunk his pants three sizes. Blood red lips spread across pearly white teeth and long luscious black lashes blinked at him. A slender hand pushed her night black hair from the woman's face.

" We've haven't had a chance to meet but I've heard about you." She said sitting on the edge of her desk, her skirt rising up as she crossed her legs. Her ample chest was trying to break free of the restraining fabric. She brought her hand up and bit down gently on her pointed inch long pinky nail.

"Welcome to hell." Van Kleiss blinked as he pulled his eyes away from her body. His face paled.

"What?"

"You're new home. " She stood up and pulled her skirt down, wiggling against the material. She walked around the desk, Kleiss's eyes moving instinctively to her nice firm ass, cheeks just peeking below the skirt. His eyebrow twitched and his breath caught in his throat as a thin tail moved between her legs. She disappeared behind the desk and sat down.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" He snapped. Her eyes looked up at him, flashing red as she shook her head.

"No joke, honey. You're last sin got you in." She said pushing over a book of a contract. "No your ass is mine." She paused back a string of black hair that fell into her face. She flipped the contract open and pointed half way down the paper. "Actually, you have a list. See? Twenty eight counts of pedophilia. Six counts of attempt at world domination. Fifteen counts of brain washing. Rape, molestation…sodomy. All in all you did pretty well for not being one of my own." She said with a grin, her voice like liquid sex.

"You're out of your mind." He said- her words finally setting in. She smiled wider her eyes glinting as she leaned over the desk.

"Not at all. You, however, are." She sat back in her chair and pulled out a large folder from a drawer. She scanned threw the pages for a few minutes. Van Kleiss started to stand up only to have metal clamps lock around his wrists and then his neck. "Ah ah. You aren't going anywhere until I say so." She said with a smile. "It looks like we've got some lots left on the lake of fire."

"Lake of fire?" He growled staring at her. Now he knew this had to be some sort of sick joke.

"It's where we send your kind to retire." She said shutting the book. She looked up and giggled. She licked her lips. "You're gonna be here for a long long time, puppet." She stood up and leaned over the desk. "Everything that you have done in your life time- will be given back to you ten fold every single…day…for the rest of eternity. Isn't that fun?"


End file.
